This invention relates to flooring systems and, more particularly, to flooring systems including means for improving the shock absorbing action of the flooring system.
Various systems for applying, mounting and securing floorboards to support members have been proposed to provide a resilient sports floor surface. Examples of such flooring systems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,173, Dahlborg; U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,255 Nelson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,281 Omholt, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,239 Rockabrand et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,294 Livezey.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 18,573, Kocher discloses a sound deadening device for use particularly in flooring construction. The sound deadening device includes a felt strip both above and below a wooden sleeper uksed for supporting floorboards. U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,475, Kodaras discloses wooden support members with a bottom base layer of soft, low density cushioning material and a top layer of soft compressible material. Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,657 Belterton et al cited during the prosecution of the parent application.